


Don't Run From Me

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Romance, SIRIUS IS ALIVE, Seduction, Top Sirius Black, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: The war is finally over and done with, Sirius is free and cleared, but he has been running from Harry after they had a moment after the Final Battle. Harry is of age now, and not willing to allow the man that he loves run anymore. Not that Sirius really requires much subduction or convincing considering how infatuated Sirius already is. Slash
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/389104
Comments: 11
Kudos: 625





	Don't Run From Me

The beat of the music was heavy throughout the club, the floors were vibrating with it and your heart pounded in rhythm to watch it. The scent of smoke, alcohol and sex was heavy in the air, a mass of sweaty, grinding bodies filled the dance floor, clothes were a minimum and leather and lace was a popular choice. It was to this sight that Remus, Albus, Arthur, Bill, Tonks and Sirius stepped into when they entered the club from which they had followed the directions for Harry. When they had gone to Private Drive and found it empty they had naturally been worried, but a neighbour had spotted them and called out to them. Remus and Albus with their friendly dispositions quickly had her talking.

"Oh, you're friends of Harry's. Yeah sure he's still here, the Dursleys have gone on holiday as normal, it's disgusting the way they treat him. Honestly, if I could convince the lad to come to live with me I would, but he'll hear nothing of it, knows money is a little bit strapped for most of at the minute. But even still no lad should have to work to buy food from thirteen, it's just wrong. Now if you want to go see him you'll be finding him here," and the woman had written out directions for them.

Which led them to the club and wondering about what the hell was going on. Bill performed a point me charm and they had to battle their way across the dance floor to get to the right place, the grinding bodies slowing them down, people occasionally reaching out to try and pull them in to dance, even Albus had been grabbed a couple of times. Eventually, though they popped out on the other side of the crowd, panting and sweating from the sheer cloud of body heat the floor created, then looking around they had quickly spotted Harry.

Green eyes glittering and lined with kohl, pale skin glistening with sweat, tendrils of his black hair sticking to his neck, a sheer black top that was left open at the front revealing a pierced nipple and a tattoo they couldn't quite make out. He was working his way up and down the bar with an efficiency and grace that spoke how often he did this, showy little moves and bouncing to the music added to the image. As they watched a guy at the bar leant forward to whisper something in Harry's ear pulling a smirk to Harry's painted red lips before he stepped back and filled two shot glasses, knocking one back with the man before accepting the money.

"Harry!" Harry was distracted from serving his next customer by the yell of his name, his real name, not the forged one he gave to his bosses. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who exactly was gathered at the bar looking incredibly uncomfortable and shocked.

"Shit, Jack! Cover the bar," Harry yelled through the noise.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked as she passed him, catching him eyeing the men.

"Yeah but I'm disappearing again, tell Jazz for me," Harry smiled kissing her cheek before leaping over the bar. He made his way to the group of wizards who were now staring at his skin-tight black leather pants and knee-high leather boots with a three-inch heel. "Hey," He said slightly sheepishly.

"Harry is there somewhere we can go to portkey?" Arthur asked when no one answered.

"Yeah sure, follow me," Harry motioned just in case they didn't hear and led them to a door at the back. "Er...whatever you do, don't look behind the curtains," he warned them before stepping in. The musty scent that was heavy in the room made them frown, as did odd noises they could make out over the music. Unable to stop herself Tonks peeked through one of the curtains.

"Oh my..." she choked loud enough to catch the attention of the others, including the people in the slightly compromising position behind the curtain. In a flash, Harry was at her side.

"Sorry guys we're looking for her boyfriend, you look scarily like him. No worries, have fun," he said cheerfully before closing the curtain and hustling them down the long corridor and out the fire escape door at the end.

"They were...they were..." Tonks spluttered.

"Yes," Harry said slowly.

"But...but...it's anyone could walk in!" Tonks was a furious shade of red to match her hair.

"That's the general idea, it's the thrill," Harry sighed.

"What were they doing?" Remus frowned.

"They...they...they..." Tonks stammered.

"Oh for...they were having sex, that's where you go to if you can't quite make it home. Muggles don't have instant transport," Harry's factual response had them all choking and blushing.

"Erm...we...we shall discuss this back at Headquarters, all touching please," Albus flushed holding out the portkey. Harry stepped up beside Sirius and Bill and touched the portkey, wincing when he felt the familiar pull.

"Oh, you found him! Thank Merlin! Harry, we were so worri...what are you wearing Harry dear?" Molly blinked at his outfit, as did the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Kingsley, Minerva and Severus.

"Work clothes," Harry shrugged.

"You working down the docks instead of the club Harry?" Hermione asked dryly leaning back further in her seat to look at his arse.

"Hey! Merlin, I need a drink," Harry groaned walking over to the cooler and pulling out a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Harry...how long have you been working?" Albus asked shakily.

"If you're asking how long I've been working at the club, two years, well during the summer, this was the third, before that I was at a couple of different ones. I work during the day doing odd jobs like I have been doing since I was ten," Harry shrugged before gulping down a few glasses of juice.

"T...ten! you've been working since you were ten!?" Remus choked. Harry just blinked at him.

"Well yeah, if I didn't I didn't get food," he said as though it was obvious.

"Why wouldn't you get food," Arthur asked slowly.

"Because the Dursley's wouldn't feed me. I paid my board by doing chores for them, food wasn't included," Harry said nonchalantly grabbing some bread and cheese to make a sandwich.

Silence fell before everyone exploded, the majority of it seemed to be aimed at Albus. Harry, however, carried on pottering around the kitchen, grabbing a pork pie on his way to the table where he sat down next to Ron and started eating hungrily.

"Harry, are you sure your gay? Because damn!" Ginny sighed, glancing Harry up and down pulling a snort from him. Quickly swallowing his mouthful he shook his head.

"Sorry Gin," he grinned.

"Are you kidding there is little chance that he is straight wearing those heels!" Ron laughed.

"Such a shame. But at least we get to look," Hermione sighed propping her head upon her hand.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Ron huffed.

"I know dear," Hermione said absently. They all laughed before realising the adults were listening to them.

"Harry dear, you aren't making this up, are you? You have been working tonight, but since you were ten is very unbel..."

"I'd stop right there mum. Harry really doesn't like being called a liar," Fred said quickly seeing the darkening expression on Harry's face.

"Yes but...ten years old, please Potter you really expect us to believe that," Severus sneered.

"Don't really give a flying fuck what you believe, I know what happened. But if you want proof then I suggest you talk to Mrs Figg, or any of my neighbours and ask how long I have been working for money," Harry said lowly before standing. "I'm all sweaty from the club, I'm going to go take a shower," he said before leaving the room.

"Don't look at us, we have tried to tell you numerous times but you always ignore us," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly standing and leaving as well with Ron, Ginny and the twins.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I was expecting Ron and Hermione," Harry said as he walked out the bathroom towelling his hair dry.

"They were here but I asked to speak to you alone," Sirius said pushing off of the wall.

"Do I have makeup left on my face?" Harry asked.

"No, why?"

"You're staring," Harry smirked slinking a little closer to Sirius.

"Harry," The older man said warningly but Harry completely ignored that, stepping within his personal space.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"We talked about this," Sirius stepped back but found the wall behind him.

"No you freaked out after we had an amazing make out and got each other off, you were freaked out by my age. I am of age now, so it is either you, or I will head back to somewhere like my club and find someone that…"

Harry's words were cut off when Sirius lunged forward at the words, grabbing him around the waist and slammed him against the wall, grabbed his damp hair to tilt his head back and pressed their lips together in a hungry, demanding kiss.

Harry moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Sirius' back to hold onto his shoulders and press deeper into the kiss.

"You fucking drive me mad Harry," Sirius groaned before taking Harry's lips again demanding more and more from the younger man. "Seeing you there like that, fuck, I just wanted to drag you into one of those rooms, fuck,"

Harry moaned agreeably, whining into Sirius' mouth when the animagus pressed his thick thigh between his legs and thrust up, forcing him to ride his thigh as it pressed against the erection he had been threatening since he had seen the way Sirius had been looking at him in the club.

"Siri," Harry groaned dropping his head back to pull in some panting breaths, but this failed when Sirius descended upon his throat instead, leaving nips and licks in his path while his thigh pressed rhythmically against Harry's erection. "Yes,"

"You're far too tempting Harry, I tried to stay away, I tried to be good," Sirius growled against Harry's shoulder before he bit down.

"I don't want you to be good!" Harry smirked shoving Sirius back, pressing his hand to his chest and pushing him further back into the room until he dropped back onto the bed. "I just want you," He huffed crawling up Sirius' body until he reached his heavily tented trousers, undoing his belt quickly, and undid his trousers to free him from the confines of his trousers.

"Harry you don't...oh fuck...you don't have to," Sirius reached down to slide his fingers into Harry's hair again as he licked a stripe up Sirius' aching erection and then kitten licked at the precum already collecting.

"Sirius, as adorable as your concern is. I have seriously, pun intended, been thinking about getting my mouth around your dick and sinking down onto it all year, especially since getting to see it last…"

"Harry if you don't get your mouth around me and start sucking a swear…" Sirius growled.

"There you are," Harry hummed before doing as requested and sinking down around Sirius' hot erection, groaning as he was near the bottom. He had been worried that he wouldn't be any good at this, despite the tips he had gotten at the club, but all those nerves disappeared as he finally got to hear Sirius moaning in pleasure under his mouth.

Sirius tightened his grip on Harry's hair and tried desperately not to thrust into the hot, wet warmth of his mouth, so aware that this was the first time that he was doing this. This was made harder when Harry seemed to gain his confidence, bobbing his head up and down with the perfect amount of suction.

"Harry, fuck, Harry I am going to…." Sirius tried to warn.

"Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet," Harry smirked crawling up his body as he groaned at the loss of Harry's mouth around him.

"Harry!" Sirius part growled, part whined.

"Oh no, I have been looking forward to this!" Harry smirked sitting on Sirius' stomach and drew off the shirt he was wearing, slowly and sensually killing all arguments and complaints that the older man may have had as his eyes were fixed onto the firm, Quidditch muscled body revealed to him.

He licked his lips as he eyes drew down Harry's body, drifting over the gorgeous tattoo of the Gryffindor sword and a Phoenix that could only be inspired by Fawkes, the two that had saved his life when he was 12 and then again during the final battle as well.

He reached up to run his thumb over the nipple piercing before slowly drawing his fingers down Harry's chest, over his stomach and down to the belly button piercing that he had in as well, the red and gold jewel glinting in the light of the bedroom.

Harry sucked in a deep breath at the look in Sirius' eyes, he was no longer looking unsure, instead, his blue eyes were burning, his look intent and it was all for Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and spun him around, laying him down onto the bed, dropping down to press their lips together, thoroughly kissing him and driving all thought from Harry's mind except for Sirius and the points that they were connecting.

He didn't even notice Sirius unbuttoning his own shirt and throwing it away before he slipped his thumbs into Harry's shorts and drew them down his legs, mouthing at his hips before he pulled them fully off, throwing them over his shoulders as he looked down at Harry's body hungrily. It seemed even better than he remembered it, and he felt himself twitch as he saw the red marks already littering Harry's neck from where he had been worrying at it.

"Siri…" Harry pleaded, wiggling under Sirius.

"Don't worry, I am going to take care of you," Sirius promised, and there was more to that comment than just this moment, and Sirius was treated to a beautiful smile and welcoming arms when he bent down to press their lips together again.

He grabbed his wand from the bed next to Harry and coated his fingers with lube, and as he pulled back from the kiss pressed his finger into Harry, hungry to see his expression the first time Sirius entered him. The green eyes minx gasped and he rocked down.

"You're already lubed," Sirius groaned and then groaned again at the mischievous look that he knew was going to be bad for him.

"I played with myself earlier thinking of you, thinking of you fucking me," Harry admitted.

"Harry," Sirius huffed before he thrust another finger into that amazing body and started thrusting, determined that he was going to get Harry as desperate for him, as hungry as he himself was right now.

Harry gripped hold of his wrist for an anchor point as it felt as though Sirius was electrocuting his body with pleasure. He groaned and rocked down as Sirius added another finger. He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry as pleasure wrapped the younger man tighter and tighter. He had not been able to enjoy seeing Harry in the throws of pleasure last time, it had been too rushed and desperate after the final battle, the both of them too high on adrenaline, the need to confirm that the other was ok, and the thrill of giving in to the spark that had been growing between them.

Now though he could take his time and drink it in, and he was savouring the moment, every single moment of watching Harry coming apart on his fingers.

"No," Sirius gripped Harry's wrists with his free hand as he reached for his neglected erection making the younger man whine and widen his legs, trying to chase more pleasure to reach the orgasm that was lingering just out of reach.

"Siri...Siri...Siri…" Harry begged as he felt heat building in his stomach. "I'm going to cum!"

"Good!" Sirius growled leaning down to nip at Harry's hip bone making him jerk and groan.

"No...No Siri, I want you in me!" Harry whined trying to pull away from the fingers inside of him. Sirius paused his thrusting seeing the distress building in Harry, he raised Harry's hands and kissed the knuckles of both before letting them go.

"Calm down sweetheart," Sirius kissed his stomach gently before kissing him lingeringly. "You're 18 sweetheart, I'm taking the edge off so that we can enjoy this properly, you'll get hard again," Sirius said when they parted, resting his hand beside Harry's head on the mattress he stared down into those glowing green eyes as he started moving his fingers inside Harry again.

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and rocked with Sirius this time, gasping as he felt his pleasure building and building to a crescendo again, desperately riding Sirius' hand for the pleasure that he was giving him until…

"Perfect," Sirius hummed watching Harry come apart under him.

Panting Harry came down from his orgasm, opening his eyes to see Sirius slicking himself up, watching Harry with the hungriest expression he had seen on his face. He groaned lightly to himself as he took in the trim form of Sirius, he was finally back in good shape after his years in Azkaban, his shoulders broad and filled out, muscles bunching in his chest in rhythm as he slicked himself up.

His black hair fell around his face framing it, streaks of grey from the hard times he had been through only adding to how handsome he was in Harry's eyes. He was gorgeous to Harry, and he had wanted him so badly for so long, he had been desperate to have him, and when he had realised Sirius wanted him too he had been over the moon.

That had been stopped for the war and Harry's age. When they had come together after the final battle and they had had that moment Harry had thought that it was finally their moment, but then straight after Sirius had panicked and the conversation they had had after had not been pretty. He felt guilty because James and Lily had chosen him to be Harry's godfather and he felt as though it was taboo for him to want Harry the way he did never mind act on it.

He had slowed down on his panic when Harry had pointed out that if Harry had grown up with Sirius in that role in his life, then yes it would have been, but they hadn't and they hadn't met each other till Harry was already well into his teenage years. But then he had freaked out over Harry's age, the fact that he was only just not a wanted man and still had his trial to get through, that Harry needed to experience life and that he should be with someone his own age...It had carried on and on until Harry had gotten fed up of Sirius speaking over him, and speaking to him as though he didn't know his own mind.

He had just walked out, tears in his eyes and leaving Sirius behind. It had taken a lot of letters between the two of them to talk things through and sort things out to a point, but Sirius still wouldn't discuss the possibility of where they were going and what they were going to do with their relationship, he wouldn't discuss a possibility of them.

"Harry, you're in your head," Sirius said concerned bringing Harry back to the present.

"This isn't going to be a one-time thing and then you run again are you?" Harry asked, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

"Harry, I can't promise to not have my freak outs at times…" Harry felt his heart sinking and he tensed up under Sirius' touch. "But, I want you far too much, I love you, Harry, this isn't going to be easy, I can't promise you that, but if you can be patient with me please, I will treasure you more than anyone else could, and love you more than anyone else will,"

"Patient I can do, Siri as long as you don't run away and regret it after," Harry pulled him down for a sweet kiss considering the moment. "And by the way, I love you too,"

"No more running," Sirius promised.

"Good. Sirius?" Harry smirked and Sirius felt himself jerk in reaction to that expression. "I really need to feel you inside of me,"

"Fuck Harry!" Sirius groaned. "How do you want to do this? On your knees will be easiest for you,"

"I want to see you," Harry shook his head.

"Alright sweetheart," Sirius kissed him before grabbing a couple of pillows and propping Harry's hips up. He shuddered slightly as Harry opened his legs in welcoming for Sirius, opening himself to his lover and offering himself up.

He slipped between though tanned, muscled legs and carefully wrapped them around his waist to give the younger something to hold onto as he pressed himself against Harry's entrance. He couldn't take his eyes off of his face as he pressed himself into the warm, grasping heat of his lover for the first time, seeing green eyes widening at the feeling of being filled for the first time, his mouth falling open to suck in a gasp of air as Sirius' head pushed passed the resistance of his body and sunk deeply into him in one smooth, firm thrust before pausing inside of him.

"Merlin, Sirius you feel so big," Harry groaned dropping his head back as he rested his hands on Sirius' muscled stomach, feeling it twitching with the effort to hold himself still and not thrust.

"You know how to make a guy feel good about himself," Sirius chuckled, reaching out to grip Harry's face and turn him back towards him so he could kiss him again, distracting him from the over-full feeling until his body adjusted to the hard cock he was grasping with his welcoming body.

Sirius gave a testing thrust of his hips as he felt the tenseness easing out of the body he was buried inside of. When he didn't hear or see any signs of pain he pulled back slowly until only his head was held in Harry's grasping body, and with agonising and teasing slowness pushed himself back inside.

Harry opened his mouth to complain about Sirius treating him like he was made of glass, but before he could say anything Sirius suddenly jabbed his hips and the noise that came out of Harry would have been embarrassing had it not been for the molten feeling of pleasure suddenly exploding inside of him.

"Fuck Sirius!" Harry whined. The noise from Harry and the feeling of that tight grip around his cock fluttering with pleasure was enough to throw Sirius over the edge. Sure now that he would not hurt Harry he started up a rhythm to drive them both to as much pleasure as he could, drinking every single moan, groan, whimper and noise that Harry made as he buried himself deeply inside him.

Harry grunted scratching his nails down Sirius' stomach as he jabbed himself deeply inside of him repeatedly, his grip on Harry's hips bruising and anchoring at the same time. The feeling was amazing and he could feel himself drawing close to the edge as he stared up at the gorgeous man over him, his own pleasure clear on his face.

"Harry, cum for me," Sirius growled, and that along with his cock pressing perfectly against his prostate yet again threw Harry over the edge.

Sirius pressed himself right into Harry as he watched him coming apart under him, and felt the walls around his cock tightening and fluttering in response to his orgasm, seeing him spilling himself all over his own stomach, painting himself with the proof of his pleasure, pleasure that Sirius had given him, pleasure that he had taken from Sirius.

"Siri," Harry groaned rocking his hips slightly and looking at the older man with a questioning, vulnerable expression as he realised that Sirius was still rock hard inside of him.

"I couldn't miss the first time getting to see you falling over the edge on me," Sirius shrugged unapologetically before he scooped his arms under Harry and lifted him so that he was sitting in his lap, and then he started thrusting up into Harry in a furious, desperate rhythm that left Harry unable to do anything else but to cling onto Sirius as his exhausted body sparked with after pleasure at the feeling of Sirius buried even deeper inside of him.

Sirius groaned loudly as he thrust up into Harry and came inside of him, panting into his shoulder as the pleasure shook through him. When he finally came back to himself Harry was wrapped around him, gently combing his fingers through his hair as he pressed kisses to his shoulder and neck.

"Fuck Sirius, next time we are doing it in this position, I swear my body was desperate to get hard again even though it knew it was impossible," Harry muttered into his ear, grinning when it startled a laugh from Sirius.

"Give me a few hours and I will sort that out for you," Sirius promised, lowering them so that they were lying down on the bed, Harry resting on top of him, his slowly softening penis still buried inside that warmth. "Ok?" He checked pressing his hand to Harry's arse so he was cupping it.

"Perfect," Harry sighed, sounding so content even through his sleepiness that Sirius couldn't help but feel smug.

"Go to sleep," Sirius smiled, granting Harry the kiss he requested turning his head toward Sirius.

"Missed you," Harry sighed against his lips.

"Me too, I love you, Harry,"

"I love you too," Harry smiled beautifully even as his eyes fluttered shut into sleep, the smile lingering on his lips even after his breathing evened out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry felt a flash of panic going through him when he woke lying on his stomach and found the bed empty. He calmed down when he realised that he had been tucked under the covers and that the patch on the bed next to him was still warm. Lifting his head he grinned when he found Sirius not far away arguing with Kreacher in hushed tones, clearly trying not to wake Harry.

"Dobby," Harry called making Sirius and Kreacher jump and turn to see him leaning up on one arm.

"Master Harry good morning, how can Dobby being helping you?" Dobby asked popping in.

"Could you bring Sirius and me some breakfast please," Harry asked sweetly.

"Of course Master Harry Dobby be back quickly," Dobby beamed popping right back out.

"See! Like that!" Sirius grunted before waving Kreacher off. He crawled back onto the bed, drawing the duvet back to scatter kisses up his back, pausing to nip at his shoulder blades before he kissed up his neck drawing a shiver from the body under his, and then a second one when he pressed his still naked body over Harry's to seal their lips together.

They only parted, Sirius, falling onto the bed next to Harry when Dobby popped in with their breakfast.

"How are you feeling? Any soreness?" Sirius asked concerned once they were both propped up against the headboard eating their breakfast.

"A little bit achy but in a good way," Harry smiled a happy secret smile pressing closer to Sirius' warm body.

"So, the club," Sirius said and Harry raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what to expect.

"Mmm hmm,"

"The makeup, is that something that you enjoy?"

"I take it the makeup is something that you enjoyed?" Harry smirked at him picking up on the tone.

"I deny or confirm nothing,"

"I don't have to wear it for the club," Harry shrugged.

"...I found it sexy," Sirius admitted getting a triumphant grin from the younger man. Reaching out he stole Harry's last hash brown and took a massive bite from it to Harry's laughing protest.

"I like wearing makeup, it makes me feel sexy and confident,"

"You always look gorgeous, but it seemed so much you, it looked amazing," Sirius kissed him, neither of them minding the grease on their lips.

"I'm really happy," Harry sighed contently as Sirius banished their plates and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder so that he could cuddle into his chest.

"You know, I was thinking about taking a holiday this summer, I was wondering if you would fancy it?"

"With you?" Harry blinked.

"No I thought we would go on separate holidays," Sirius snorted grabbing Harry's arm before he could elbow him in the stomach. "Yes with me!"

"Where were you thinking?" Harry asked before biting his bottom lip in a way that made Sirius want to groan.

"I was thinking…" Sirius gripped Harry and spun him so that he was lying on the bed on his stomach, in second lining his body over Harry's again, except this time he pressed his growing erection between Harry's cheeks. "...somewhere sunny, with sea, sand and heat, somewhere we can spend our days naked and just learning each other in a different way,"

Harry shuddered at the words breathed into his ear and Sirius moved his hips in a gentle rhythm that suggested everything but gave nothing.

"Yeah...yeah that sounds really good," Harry hummed.

"Really?" Sirius grinned.

"Siri! You ruined the moment you literally just created," Harry laughed weakly dropping his head down onto the mattress.

"Sorry I got excited then, I wasn't sure you would really want to come away with me," Sirius grinned at Harry happily as he rolled over so that he could see his lover.

"Siri, I have missed you like an ache in my stomach while I have been at Hogwarts this year, getting to go on holiday, and figure what we are out without anyone else around us, getting to spend time alone with you? Abroad, why wouldn't I want to go," Harry shrugged.

"Well, when you put it like that," Sirius smirked leaning down to kiss Harry again, determined to get that moment back again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You look happy," Hermione smirked as Harry and Sirius walked into the living room.

"I do not need to hear it," Ron held up his hand.

"Shut up you, we do!" Ginny threw her cushion at him.

"It's about damn time," Remus muttered from behind his book. Tonks burst out laughing at the expression on everyone else's faces.

"I think they underestimate how intelligent you are Dear," Tonks said to her husband in between her laughter.

"I think they underestimate how ridiculously unsubtle they are while pinning over each other. Honestly, I was going to shove them in a room with a bottle of lube," Remus snorted lowering his book.

"Guess that makes the question as to whether you are ok with this a stupid one," Harry grinned towing his gawping lover further into the room and to the only chair left in the room. He pushed him down and then perched on his knee comfortably.

"You both deserve happiness after everything that we have been through if you find that happiness with each other, how can I stand in the way?" Remus shrugged.

"But if you hurt the other one we will hex you badly," Tonks warned.

"Sounds fair," Harry smiled. "Ignore him, he's not the quickest on the uptake," He motioned behind him to Sirius who was still gawping.

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"Oh, you're alive!" Harry smirked and then yelped when Sirius poked his side in retaliation.

"So, what are your plans now?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to save Sirius a little.

"My sugar Daddy here is taking me on holiday," Harry grinned patting Sirius' chest.

"Harry!" Sirius grimaced. "And who said I was paying?"

"I didn't make enough tips at the club to pay for a holiday," Harry fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"And the Potter vaults?" Sirius snorted.

"You don't want to spoil me?" Harry pursed his pink painted lips.

"Not if you call me Sugar Daddy again," Sirius scowled before breaking into laughter along with Harry.

"A holiday is definitely a good idea, we're going on one as well," Hermione smiled.

"She is making me take a flane," Ron grimaced.

"Plane," Harry, Hermione and Ginny corrected.

"Dad is very jealous," Ron shrugged.

Harry settled back against Sirius' chest listening to his family chattering about their summer plans, all of them clearly feeling free and happy, the weight of the war over and done with finally as the last of the trials and their testifying had finished a couple of months ago.

Sirius wound his arm around his waist, tugging Harry a little further back against his chest as he and Remus bantered back and forth, Remus teasing Sirius playfully. Contently Harry relaxed back into his lover, finally, and thought about their coming holiday.

He wondered if he could convince Sirius to go on holiday for a month and spend the whole of the first week naked in their holiday house just enjoying each other...maybe a little skinnydipping...maybe a little sex in the pool.

Grinning when Sirius looked at him questioningly at his silence he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before turning to join in the conversation, content and happy for the possibilities to come.


End file.
